chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Jason's Team
"Remember to Subscribe to Chuck Jason!" -- Rule number one to become a Members -- Chuck Jason's Team 'was a survivor group that formed when Chuck Jason's channel growing, led by Chuck Jason. The team was formed after 150 subscribe of Chuck Jason channel, and Chuck Jason has made some old's members become "'Co-Leader" to control his team if Chuck Jason isn't around to control. Chuck Jason's Team '''is the team that only can be seen on Hypixel - Bedwars. Nickname of this team's "DJA6" Rules These are the list of the rules to become Chuck Jason's members or part of it. * Subscribe to Chuck Jason. * Be loyal to each other. * No F-bomb/F-word. * Tell your friends about Chuck Jason's channel. * Leave a like and subscribe. * Support Chuck Jason. * Never give up. * Don't become a "'''Nerd" * Don't against Chuck Jason his own nor his team member. Livestreams Team Usually, it should be Chuck Jason's be the leader and meet new members, subscribe or youtube and some old's members. * Chuck Jason (Leader) * old's members, new members. (member) * old's members, new members. (member) * old's members, new members. (member) Record team Usually, Chuck Jason's the Leader and some old members with him. * Chuck Jason (Leader) * old's members (member) * old's members (member) * old's members (member) Members These status were last seem by Chuck Jason himself. Chuck Jason (Leader) * Name: '''Jason Au * '''Activity: '''2018-Present * '''Date Join: '''27 July, 2018 * '''Status: Alive * Info: '''Leader, rusher, defend. [Greatest Bedwars players]' * '''Description: '''Jason Au was a leader of KiuJ's Gaming channel, he was a close friend of Clinton. While staying with Clinton, Jason met Matthew and Schwab. Until August of 2018, Matthew told Jason to left the KiuJ's Gaming channel. Once Jason left the channel, he started a channel name Chuck Jason and began to start his own channel. On April 26, Jason and Matthew broke up friendship on a upcoming 1.14 server. But If Matthew need Jason, he'll try to be there. But with Matthew still angry to Chuck Jason, Jason'll still moved on and meeting new people and hope everyone's alright and happy. IamNotMe_ (Co-''Leader'')'' * Name: *'''Unknown*''' * Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: Unknown * Date Join: '''19 January, 2019 * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher, defend * '''Description: TBA Alecyx (Co-Leader'')'' * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher, defend. [Greatest Bedwars Players] * '''Description: TBA Qodesc (Co-Leader) * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher, defend. [Greatest Bedwars Players] * '''Description: TBA BuzzTY268 (Co-Leader) * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: '''Co-Leader. * '''Description: TBA D6J (Co-Leader) * Name: *'''Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019-Present * '''Status: Unknown * Info: '''Co-Leader, rusher. * '''Description: TBA Abusify * Name: *'''Unknown* * '''Activity: 2019-Present * Status: Unknown * Info: Member * Description: TBA KiuJsGaming * Name: '''Clinton Luk * '''Activity: 2018-Present * Status: '''Unknown * '''Info: Member, Rusher * Description: TBA Schwab GG * Name: '''*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2018-Present * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Info: Member, Rusher, Defend * Description: TBA * GODNAT (Team of rusher) * X_Wheat_X * SteamPunkPlayzz * SuperProBoy * IDelfy * Johnsson100 * InHerDreams (Team of rusher, Greatest Bedwars players) * Leocthl * Smcmc55555 * U9P * WqmboCqmbq * 057 * TXSLightingBolt * Mr_iibilal * Bw01 (Team of rusher, Greatest Bedwars players) * 5mart (Team of rusher, (Greatest Bedwars players) * Punnyyy * Invqs * ItzJustSleepy * Watted * CuzimtoGoldly * Trndsttrs * Preordered (Greatest Bedwars players) Formerly Members * Lunarla ''- Unknown reason.'' * hunterjoe443 ''- Had not seen.'' * Sam__PvP ''- Unknown reason.'' * KyleKo - Moved to Schwab GG's Team before the first battle of Chuck Jason's Team. Dedave2 * Name: '*Unknown* * '''Activity: '''2019 - 2019 * '''Data Join: '''19, January, 2019 * '''Date Leave : '''6 April, 2019 * Ziroki ''- Unknown reason. * BlazeProCool ''- Leave by the bully.'' * matthew1121 (Leader, rusher, Greatest Bedwars players) - Leave by his own. Unknown * DirtCube - had not seen after Chuck Jason get 100+ subscribe. * DerpCube - had not seen after Chuck Jason get 100+ subscribe. * shadowbeast090 - had not seen after Chuck Jason get 120+ subscribe. Enemies * Schwab GG's Team * KiuJsGaming's Team (Formerly Enemies) * Unnamed Hypixel team Trivia * The "DJA6" name came by Alecyx ** "DJA6'"('D'6J/'J'ason/'A'lec/D'6'''J) alliance. Quote * FAM (Family) Appearances Season 1 * Minecraft Hypixel Road to 100* (Part 1) * Bedwars Montage #1 * Skywars Montage #2 Category:Chuck Jason's Team Category:Minecraft Player Category:Hypixel Team